History of the Dragons
The following is a parchment purchased entitled 'A History of the Dragons'. It is well-written, though may not be entirely accurate. In the beginning, there were 5 dragons around the lands of Valoran, The Bright Isles and the Wild. The dragons were led by Videna, the Divine Dragon. Videna did not wish for dragons and mortals to war - she was fascinated by the mortals. She was particularly drawn to a warrior from the barbarian tribes of the far east - a simple man named Aldred. She would often turn into mortal form to see him. They would meet at night at a waterfall, and she quickly fell in love. Seeing Videna as weak and distracted, the other dragons began to attack the mortals - but quietly, fearing discovery and retribution from Videna. They would shapeshift and make their way into their towns, then leaving the town ablaze in the morning. They would create enormous typhoons which wrecked ships at sea, or send vicious plagues into camps and watch as the mortals died. One night, after narrowly avoiding death at the hands of the dragons, Aldred had a vision. In his vision he stood triumphant over the bodies of the dragons. He had united the warring tribes and the remaining races under his rule, and in one hand he wielded a sword in which the souls of the vanquished dragons now lived. He sought out Videna and pleaded for her help in discovering the sword. He told her his intentions were noble, and he needed her help to see the world of men survive. With the sword he would be able to survive against the dragons long enough to make them see reason - and in doing so, form a peaceful alliance. Videna, smitten with Aldred, made her choice in that moment. Videna helped Aldred find the sword - however, the sword was held fast by a stone. He was unable to pull the sword from the stone. Feeling betrayed by Videna, he attacked her. Hurt in every way that mattered, Videna shed a single tear and fled - and in doing so, left the world of men to their fate. No longer having to hide their actions from Videna, the dragons began a terrible siege. Thousands were slaughtered, scattered and lost, as the dragons showed no mercy and killed without restraint. Aldred travelled the land, drawing people under his rule, and convincing each race one by one that if they stood together they could defeat the dragons. Using the tear he had stolen from Videna, he found he was able to use the power of the Divine Dragon as his own. People were amazed at Aldred, once a simple man from the tribes, now wielding almost god-like power. Aldred made a deal with deities long since forgotten - if the dragons were defeated by a united people, the dragons would be sealed away forever. With the people ready and at his side, Aldred travelled with his armies and defeated the dragons one by one. * Ashok, the Black Dragon of Chaos, was the first to fall, slain at the Northern Cave. * Shivaneth, the Green Dragon of the Plague, was no match for the armies of Aldred and his stolen power. Her body fell with such force that it is believed this created Dragontear Lake near Oakmont Village. * The Silver Dragon of Knowledge, Volashan, was defeated at a fortress to the north. His falling body decimated the fortress, killing many - Aldred, however, managed to avoid harm. * And finally, back at the plains where he began his journey, Aldred slayed Zevros, the Red Dragon of Conquest. Triumphant, Aldred crowned himself King at the place he once courted Videna - the waterfalls, which he crowned the Royal City of Silverfalls. He built his castle there as a testament to how he, a mortal, had tricked a dragon into losing everything. To this day it is unknown what Aldred made his pact with, and if he knew the conditions of the spell he had cast -'' ''1. If the united people lost faith in his rule, or the rule of the Crown, the barriers holding back the dragons would begin to weaken. 2. To banish one dragon is to banish them all. Did Aldred know he was dooming Videna to the same fate as the others? And if he did, did he care? This is the story of the Royal Family of Valoran. Long may they rot in the Nine Hells and beyond. Category:Browse Category:Lore